


Kidge College AU (Platonic)

by rozanyg



Series: Kidge One-Shots [Keith x Pidge] [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, F/M, This isn't even a drabble, but I feel like I should share my love for platonic Kidge here too, it's mostly a headcanon, my tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: Kidge in College together these are a few shenanigans these two go through while surviving hell.





	Kidge College AU (Platonic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Tumblr drabbles under my account marvelfan0014. If you guys follow me and tell me you found me through AO3, I'll follow back ;). This isn't really a drabble, it's more like a headcanon but whatever, hope you like it! :))

for [@dancing-in-plance](https://tmblr.co/m79u_vE1pLi-7fcARHly44Q) on Tumblr. You can follow me at [@marvelfan0014](https://marvelfan0014.tumblr.com/)

  * These two nerds get into MIT together and their dorms are like in front of the other
  * Pidge’s roommate is this random girl in journalism and Shiro’s Keith’s roommate
  * They’re both antisocial as heck so on party days they stay in and watch Lord of the Rings or something
  * Friends who study together procrastinate together.
  * Pidge is EXTREMELY messy and Keith is organized … cue Keith spending a weekend cleaning Pidge’s dorm when he sees her mess of papers and the textbooks spread everywhere.
  * Keith knowing Pidge’s coffee order by heart because of morning coffee runs.
  * They both make fun of Lance together.
  * Neither of them can cook so they share a love for Ramen noodles.
  * Keith literally just barges into Pidge’s dorm and surprises Pidge’s roommate.
  * Keith crashes on Pidge’s couch when Allura visits Shiro in his dorm cuz he can’t stand the fluff
  * Pidge gags every time her roomie implies that Keith is cute
  * Keith teases Pidge of her height and she teases him of his mullet.
  * the two spend hours in the library studying together, cuz with both their smarts they can do anything (I headcanon that Keith is actually really smart so)
  * the two go out for drinks every time they pass a midterm and Keith ends up having to carry Pidge back as she screams the Imperial March at the top of her lungs
  * Pidge calls Keith Nico when she’s drunk because he “Looks like Nico di Angelo”
  * Keith, in turn, calls Pidge Annabeth and she gets all hyped because she gets to date the son of Poseidon (she calls Lance Percy when she’s drunk ;) )
  * Both of them get depressed in finals week and leave all their studying for the last week and then they practically move into the library to study and don’t get out till after their finals.
  * They both study so much together and Keith already knows a whole bunch of Computer Science stuff and Pidge is practically an expert in Aeronautical Engineering (idk if that’s a major so???)
  * Shiro sometimes finds the two asleep on the couch with their textbooks wide open and Harry Potter playing on the TV



 

((I actually don’t know anything about college life cuz I’m only 15 but I hope it was pretty accurate))


End file.
